JP Requirement
JP Requirement is an American CAW Wrestler, currently signed to Extreme CAW Wrestling, where he is a member of The Disciples of Apocalypse. History in ECW On Episode 1, JP Requirement competed in a 4-Way Newbie Match against Melvin Moon, Abraham Little and Rory Macreery. The match was won by Melvin Moon. On Episode 3, JP Requirement competed in a 3-Way Match for the ECW Hardcore Championship against Rory Macreery and defending champion, John Wayne Glover. JWG ended up winning the match. At Night of Champions, JP Requirement entered a 4-Way Match for the ECW Hardcore Championship against Antonio the Awesome, Gas-O and defending champion, JWG. JP was able to eliminate Gas-O and ATA, before being defeated by JWG. After not appearing for a couple episodes, JP returned on Episode 7, revealing himself as a member of The Disciples of Apocalypse, entering a 4-Way Match to determine the number 1 contender for the ECW Hardcore Championship against Yoshiharu Kitari, Chad and eventual winner, John Wayne Glover. On Episode 8, JP Requirement attacked JWG backstage. Later that night, Requirement was revealed as Tyrant's first opponent in a gauntlet match, where JP lost to Tyrant. On Episode 9, JP came out with Torq Michaels to seemingly save fellow D.O.A member, Colossus from an attack by Chad and Wesley Underhook, but instead, all 4 men attacked Colossus, exiling Colossus from the D.O.A, while revealing Chad and Wesley as the newest members. Later that night, JP was revealed as the first opponent for Metaphor in a gauntlet match, where Metaphor defeated JP Requirement. On Episode 10, JP Requirement and Torq Michaels attacked Tyrant after Tyrant's match with Scott Slyke, only for Shant and Nanook of the North to come to Tyrant's aid. On Episode 11, Requirement, alongside Torq Michaels and Scott Slyke, competed in a 3-on-2 Handicap Match against The Misfits, in a winning effort. The match was meant to be a 6-Man Tag Team Match, but The Misfits' partner, Shant, was attacked backstage beforehand by Colossus. On Episode 12, JP competed in his first one-on-one match when he unsuccessfully faced ECW YouTube Champion, Eric Samoyd, in a non-title match. At Royal Rumble, JP Requirement entered the Royal Rumble Match as the 23rd entrant, lasting 4 minutes 1 second, eliminating Blake Tedley, before being eliminated by Biggs Smith. On Episode 13, JP Requirement teamed with Wesley Underhook to face The Misfits, in a losing effort. Later that night, Requirement and Slyke interfered in the match for the ECW Championship between Metaphor and Torq Michaels, but their interference was halted by Hale. Torq still won the match and the title after an interference from Mastodon. On Episode 14, JP Requirement unsuccessfully challenged Abraham Little for the ECW YouTube Championship. On Episode 15, JP teamed with Torq and Scott to face Tyrant and his 2 hand picked partners, Shant and John Wayne Glover, in a falls count anywhere tornado elimination match, which the DOA won with a clean sweep, however, after the match, Tyrant fought off the DOA. On Episode 16, after Tyrant's match with Wesley Underhook, JP tried to attack Tyrant, but was unsuccessful. At Bad Company, JP first appeared when he interfered in the match between Mastodon and Metaphor. Later in the night, JP and Wesley Underhook interfered in the ECW Championship Match between Tyrant and Torq Michaels. Appearances Personal Life Before signing with ECW, JP Requirement was a professional bodybuilder and a member of the United States Marine Corps. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Razor's Edge (Crucifix Powerbomb) {2015} ** Spinning Side Slam {2019-Present} * Signature Moves ** GTS (Fireman's Carry dropped into a Knee Lift) {2015-2017} * Nicknames ** "The Enforcer of the D.O.A" * Entrance Themes ** "Guard" by Jim Johnston (Used in singles competition) ** "Nathan Jones Theme (Remix)" by JAYDEGARROW (Used as part of The D.O.A) Jp Requirement Jp Requirement Jp Requirement Jp Requirement Jp Requirement Jp Requirement Jp Requirement Jp Requirement Jp Requirement